1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ventilated litter boxes and more particularly pertains to a new ventilated cat litter box for ventilating cat litter and simultaneously keeping the surrounding area litter free.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of ventilated litter boxes is known in the prior art. More specifically, ventilated litter boxes heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,655,478; 5,134,972; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 331,649; U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,044,325; 5,511,513; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 350,422.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new ventilated cat litter box. The inventive device includes a box, which is generally rectangular in shape. The box has a top portion, a bottom portion, a middle portion, a first wall, a second wall, a third wall, and a fourth wall. A screen covers the bottom portion of the box and is parallel to the bottom portion. A container, rectangular in shape, is located within the box upon the screen. An arched doorway is located in the first wall. A rectangular cavity is located in the top portion of the box. An electric fan is mounted in the inside of the box and is adjacent to the cavity. An actuating means is operationally coupled to the electric fan. A power source is operatively coupled to the actuating means. A ventilation port is attached to the cavity whereby the port extends upwardly away from the box. An exhaust tube has a first end and a second end. The first end is removably connected to the ventilation port.
In these respects, the ventilated cat litter box according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of ventilating cat litter and simultaneously keeping the surrounding area litter free.